User talk:Jjvz1989
What is the image for? The image doesn't look Ghostbusters related and it isn't properly licensed. Please read Introduction page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi there :I understand completely what you are sayiong I apologize, I will find an image illustrating its licensing aspect, also there is another packet of chips that has slimer on it though there is no indication that it is licensed will it be allowed.Jjvz1989 (talk) 14:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I went ahead and google searched the product, and couldn't find anything suggesting Slimer was on the bag or used somehow in a promotion. Don't worry about the license for now. Looking over the bag it is "Simba Ghost Pops" which is a Potato chip type product made in South Africa. Tell me, or upload a picture showing how it is related. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::In 1989, Ghostbusters 2 was released in South Africa along with it's release Simba tried to cash in on the hype that was created by itself, they created an new brand to accompany its release, this brand was called Ghost Pops, they licensed the ghostbusters brand so they could use the no-ghost symbol, they used it in the first "o" in Ghost Pops, this brand was made to directly cash in on the hype that was created by the movie. The brand became so popular that it outlived ut license and the ghostbusters references was dropped as it could stand on its own two feet. When it became popular opposition manufacturer, willards tried to cash in as well with an unlicensed slimer on the packet. I have contacted them for a picture showing how it used to look, if after that it still does not suffice, i'll just delete it. :::Ghost pops was launched to coincide with the release of ghostbusters and included references to ghostbuster on the package, most prominantly the no ghost symbol as the first O on the package, it was also used when the ghostbusters ii film came out at the same time the real ghostbusters grew popular. a competitor saw this popularity (willards is the competitor) and decided to use an unlicensed picture of slimer on the packet. after a while the ghost pops retained its popularity and outlived its license, to substantiate my claims here is another south african's recollection o0n ghost pops http://www.colourdna.com/love/simba-ghost-pops#business, I also contacted the manufacturer for pictures relating to its heyday. Jjvz1989 (talk) 16:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC)JJvz1989 ::::For now I am adding the image of the current bag to this talk page. The big issue is proof, as this is a wiki. It is hard prove these events happened. We're going to need either a image or the company itself stating this in a official statement. Til then my hands are tied here. I have googled this subject quite a bit, and the product didn't really survive the 90's it sounds like to me. It was brought back in the early 2000's. All images online I've found are from the 2000's so far, and until one surfaces from the 80's/90's we really don't have enough to work with. Keep this stuff on your talk page however, incase things change. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC)